


Rockaway Line

by RandomPizzaEater



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPizzaEater/pseuds/RandomPizzaEater
Summary: Raven hates a lot of things, but she especially hates NYC's subway. Even when a pretty girl is crying in it.





	Rockaway Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend ! 
> 
> This is the first time I post anything here ! I'm excited !   
> English is not my first language, sorry if you find some mistakes in my work, let me know !   
> This is not especially good or anything, just something that popped up in my head and I wanted to get rid of! I thought Jujubee and Raven were a pretty fitting pair for it!  
> Thank you to my friend (and occasionally secret lover) Bluesmoke for supporting me all the time even when I give her 100 texts to correct for me, you're the best ! 
> 
> (Also I know basically nothing about the NYC subway lines, the idea for the title was given to me by Bluesmoke, sue her)

Raven had had a shitty day. Her boss was an asshole, her new shoes hurt her feet, she hated her colleagues and the city smelled like shit. She couldn’t wait to go back to her apartment and collapse on her sofa. But before she could do that, she had to overcome one last obstacle: New York’s subway at rush hour.

If she thought the city smelled bad a second ago, now that she entered the underground tunnel she felt like throwing up. She walked faster, ignoring her new heels cutting into the skin of her ankle. She pushed people around, at this point she just didn’t care who, as long as she could get home faster. 

She was just getting in the train when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, 80% sure she was not going to answer the call anyway. The screen was lit with her best friend’s name, she chose to answer after all.

**“Hi Raja.”**

Raja was one of the few people Raven tolerated, and again, not full time.

**“Hey bitch.”**

**“Don’t call me like that I had a shitty day.”**

Raven pushed more people around to get to a slightly less crowded part of the wagon. Why was Rockaway line always so crowded ?

**“God me too. Is Tyra Sanchez being an asshole again?”**

Raven let her eyes wander on the people around her while remembering her day and how her coworker Tyra decided to tell her boss how she fucked up the informatic files again. Suddenly, all the faces in the wagon seemed as antipathic as Tyra’s. 

**“Yeah, thanks to her I can say goodbye to my promotion.”**

**“Aw, I’m sorry Raven…”**

Raven’s look kept jumping from face to face, detailing each of them, until she spotted a face she instantly wanted to punch significantly less than the others.

 It belonged to a small Asian woman, sitting a few sits away from where she was standing. She had in hand a crumpled tissue and mascara was running down her face along with tears, lots of tears. Her shoulders were slightly rising with each sob, but she was silent, or maybe her voice was drowned by the subway noise.

Raven surprised herself thinking that the girl was really pretty behind her ruined makeup and ugly crying. She had exceptionally long eyelashes and was wearing a really pretty red dress. Her hair was nicely curled and seemed soft. Raven wondered what could have happened that could have led her to cry in the subway at rush hour.

Her tear-filled eyes caught Raven’s. They stared at each other and suddenly, everything around them went silent.

It took a moment for Raven to realize that the world around her was still there, and the voice of Raja still speaking in her ear.

**“Raven? Raven?”**

Raven shook her head and forced herself to look somewhere else. Her eyes fell on the dirty floor. How much old gum was stuck there? Ew.

**“Yes I’m there! You were saying?”**

**“Girl you need to stop spacing out like that it’s getting creepy… Anyway, I was saying: Wanna hangout tonight?”**

She quickly thought about it. She had planned to spend the night alone, but after all maybe some company wouldn’t be so bad.

**“Yeah, why not.”**

**“Good! Your place, 8pm, I bring the wine.”**

**“Okay, bye, I’ll see you later.”**

Raven barely heard Raja’s response before hanging up. She put the phone back in her right pocket.

She surprised herself looking for the Asian girl again. She scanned the wagon as discreetly as possible, but couldn’t find the person she was looking in the ocean of faces. Maybe she went in another wagon, or maybe she got out of the train at the last station. For some reason, Raven felt a small pain in her chest.

Suddenly, she felt someone bump into her, and arms wrapping around her middle, making her jump. She looked down to see the small Asian girl she was looking for earlier holding her tightly. She hadn’t seen her approach in the crowd.

She was significantly smaller than her, and her face was buried in her chest, soaking her expensive black sweater in tears and mascara.

Raven opened her mouth, ready to ask if they knew each other or at least why she was crying on her designer clothes, but she was cut short by the smaller girl.

**“I know we don’t know each other, but I really needed a hug, and you seemed soft.”**

Soft? Raven had been told she seemed a lot of things, but soft? Never.

She thought about pushing the girl away, moving to the other side of the wagon and never think about it again. That’s what she would have done normally.

She made the mistake to look down again at the girl crying in her breasts. Her face was wet with tears, and her shoulders were still shaking with sobs.

She remembered the soft and shaky voice. _“I really needed a hug”._

Oh fuck it.

Raven let out a long sigh and closed her arms around the girl’s shoulders.

She’d never been one to consolate people, but she surprised herself rubbing her back and saying reassuring things she was not even sure she could hear on top of her crying and the sounds of the busy train.

Time flew by, and the wagon emptied progressively.

Eventually, the sobs ceased, but the girl kept her arms tightly locked around Raven. She looked up, and their eyes caught each other’s once more.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Raven detailed her face, soft skin and brown eyes. Damn, how could someone have such long lashes.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop, and they both would have fell if it wasn’t for Raven gripping tightly on one of the poles.

The smaller girl let go of her with and they both took direction of the exit. Once on the platform, they looked at each other for a moment and the Asian girl offered Raven an awkward smile. Raven did her best to return it, or at least not to look as threatening as usual.

The stranger looked down, fidgeting with her crumpled tissue.

**“Thanks for the hug and all… I needed it.”**

Raven shook her head.

**“It’s all good.”**

The girl wiped away some leftover tears on her cheeks and held out her hand.

**“My name is Jujubee by the way.”**

Raven took the offered hand, it was soft and warm. Everything in Jujubee radiated soft and warm, contrasting with her own ice-cold aura.

**“Raven.”**

Jujubee seemed ready to go, offering one last shy but shiny smile. She opened her mouth to say goodbye, but this time, it was Raven’s turn to stop her.

**“So, hum, Jujubee, maybe you want to, I don’t know, tell me what makes you so sad around a cup of coffee or something?”**

Jujubee smiled again, and Raven could swear that smile was like sunshine, even behind rhe dry tears.

**“Yes, I would very much like to.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> If you feel like leaving a comment I would probably cry and curl up into a ball of happiness !   
> You can also swing by Tumblr to say hello ! (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/randompizzaeater)
> 
> Keep on keeping on ! Love y'all !


End file.
